


Missing

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Life always has its ups and downs... ::Theme 62::





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Thai Food

 

Summary: A whole bunch of drabbles based around or including Thai Food. ::Theme 59::

 

James walked through the door, laughing at the memories he was re-visiting with Sirius and holding a massive amount of Thai Take Out.

 

Sirius and Remus were coming round to celebrate England’s win in the Soccer World Cup for the second year running. Lily had agreed only because she was ill, and it meant that she didn’t have to cook.

 

Still laughing he directed Sirius into the kitchen with the food and went off in search of Lily. Calling for her he got no response. 

 

That was odd considering her car was outside. He tried again with the same result. Thinking she must have just gone for a walk, even though she shouldn’t have, he tried calling her mobile.

 

A shrill ringing came from next door, and he moved towards it slowly before realising that it must be Lily’s phone. Her bag was there obviously, but where was she? 

 

Starting to feel a tightening in his chest, James told Sirius that he was going to see if Lily was upstairs. He checked in every room downstairs, just in case she’d fallen asleep or something.

 

He moved past the computer room, no movement there. Into the bedroom, still no sound. He moved back out and started checking the closets, the spare rooms.

Panicking, he moved back into the main bedroom for a telephone to contact St Mary’s, the local hospital, and the Police. As he neared the phone, he remembered the one room he hadn’t checked. 

 

Moving toward his ensuite, he opened the door slowly. Lying against the opposite wall was Lily, blood coming form the back of her head and her face deathly pale.

 

“Lily!!”


End file.
